St Patrick's Day
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: Saint Patrick's Day 2013 in Radiator Springs. Average day? I think not! One-shot. Feedback appreciated! LightningxSally, MaterxHolley.


**Hellu! A little bit late, so some of you ain't gonna read this till tomorrow, but I write St. Patrick's Day one-shot. ^_^ Enjoy! **

Lightning knocked on his girlfriend's door early one Sunday morning. The morning of St. Patrick's Day, to be exact.

"Sally!" He called and knocked some more. "Sally?" More knocks. The knocks turned into bangs. "Sally!"

"I'm here I'm here!" Sally exclaimed opening her door. What is it, Stickers? It's so early..."

"Not that early. It's eight."

Sally sighed. "Whaddya need?"

Lightning smiled. "Can you make green rice crispy treats today?"

Sally stared at him. "_That's_ what you woke me up for?" Lightning just smiled. Sally smiled and rolled her eyes. "Alright."

"Yay! Thank you, Sally!" He drove forward and kissed her fender. "Mmwah! See ya later, Sal!" He said speeding away. Smiling, Sally rolled her eyes, shook her hood, and closed her door.

...

"I'm sorry Holley, but Finn gave me strict instructions not to let you in. He came back very late from a mission and-"

"I'll bring you back some of Flo's cooking." She interrupted.

"Deal." Siddeley said, lowering the ramp. But I never let you in, you broke in when I fell asleep, got it?"

Holley winked. "Oh, I'm sure Finn'll believe that, you slacker."

"Hey, who flew him back late last night?" Siddeley laughed.

Holley drove in to see Finn sleeping in the seat-like platforms inside the spy jet.

"Thanks for lending me Finn's missile launcher, Sid!" Holley said.

"What?" Finn jolted awake. "He did what!?"

Holley burst out laughing. "Relax, Finn." She said. "Come on, let's go."

Finn drove down the ramp. "Siddeley..." He said impatiently.

"Yes, Finn?"

"I thought I told you to keep Holley out."

"Um... I feel asleep?"

Finn sighed.

"See, I told you he's believe it, slacker." Holley whispered then giggled.

"Well now I don't..." Finn said, turing around. "Forget I have perfect hearing?"

"With all the explosions you cause? No way. Now come on, let's go into town. I'm sure you can go chat with Sarge about weapons or something." Holley laughed. Finn rolled his eyes, but went ahead to the café while Holley stopped at Mater's junkyard.

"Mater, Mater dear, get up!" Holley gently told him.

"Wha...? Oh! Hey, Hol!" Mater grinned.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day."

"Happy St. Pat's!" Mater replied. "Flo said she'd done make sumthin' special today, c'mon!" Mater said, driving out of the yard, Holley in tow.(AN: Bu dum tsh. xD)

...

"They better not have a St. Patrick's Day parade..." Grem grumbled.

"I dunno, I kinda like watchin' those." Acer smiled. Grem gently punched his cousin.

"Aw, can it. We've got a job to do, remember?"

"Right... Got a plan yet?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nada."

The two lemons looked at each other.

"Well this sucks. Where'd the Professor go? He'd have a plan by now!"

"Um... Look! Down there!" Acer said, handing Grem some binoculars.(AN: Just go with it...)

...

"Hey!" Mater exclaimed and cast out his tow hook. It caught on something with a clink of metal.

"Ow!" Exclaimed a German accent.

"Professor Zündapp!? What is you doin' outta prison?"

"I escaped, you dimwit! Now let me go!"

"No way, I is takin' you to Finn and Holley."

"Please?" The professor tried.

"Whaddo I done look like, a fool?" Mater asked. "Wait... Don't done answer that..." He said, remembering what Finn had said during the WGP scam.

"Hey, man, whatcha got there?" Ramone asked driving by.

"Aw, hey, Ramone!" Mater called. "Professor Zündapp escaped from prison!"

"Aw, man, that ain't good, dude." He said. "You should take 'im to Sheriff. Or Finn and Holley."

"Ah was just gonna." Mater replied. "Hey..."

"What?"

"Since it's St. Patrick's Day... Would anyone believe us if we said we caught a leprechaun?" Mater asked with his signature goofy smile, glancing at Zündapp.

"Maybe..." Ramone said, smiling back. "I'll get my green paint, man..."

"What!?" The professor exclaimed.

...

"Hey everybody! Ramone and I done found a leprechaun!" Mater told everyone later, and put his hook in front of him, revealing Zündapp, painted green, with shamrocks painted all over him, and a green hat with a large shamrock on it.

"I am not a leprechaun!" He angrily exclaimed. "Let me go!"

Finn and Holley drove over, laughing. "Mater?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Thank you, we've been looking for him. We found Grem and Acer not too long ago." Holley told him.

"Yur welcome, ya guys."

"Alright, y'all! I made green brownies!" Flo called out. Everyone cheered.

"Better save one for Sid, I promised him." Holley chuckled as Mater hung Zündapp on a hook hanging from the roof of the café.

...

Back in CHROME Prison, Professor Z wasn't having a very good time with his new paint job.

"Zündapp, what on earth-" Axlerod began to ask, but got cut off by a very angry Zündapp. He didn't want to talk about it.

**Hope ya liked! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :3 **


End file.
